


In His Wildest Dreams

by XxkarmalovesmexX



Series: The Best of Us All [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: But he always is so, Fluff, M/M, Steve feels like shit sometimes, Steve is confused with his feelongs, Steve is top, Teammates have no idea what is going on, Tony is an asshole, Tony is bottom, angst maybe, sex later on in chapters, yes Pietro is alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-06-04 22:37:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6678124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxkarmalovesmexX/pseuds/XxkarmalovesmexX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve Rogers first lover was Howard Stark and Steve had loved him dearly. However, going into that ice messed everything up for him. Steve awoke seventy later where everything was so alien to him. And he regretted so many things he didn't do seventy years ago. But now he had an amazing team and he learned that Howard had a son named Antonthy. Only problem there was that Steve was developing feelings for said son and he didn't know if those were true or not. Is his feelings really real for Tony or is it just because Tony reminds Steve of Howard?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first fan-fiction in this universe! I'm so excited. It might be lame but that's what makes it more exciting! Mature stuff in later chapters.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters.  
> Enjoy! :)

The last time Steve saw his lover, everyone was discussing how to take down Red Skull. The last time he heard his lover was when the plane was going down along with him. And he regretted not saying "I love you" when he had the chance. He regretted that he only kissed his lover once. He regretted not saying his final good-bye. Steve so badly wanted to go back in time and fix the things he would never be able to fix. Then he found out that his lover had moved on. Had a kid by the name of Anthony Stark who is as just as much of an asshole like his father was. Only, his father was actually nice to Steve and an asshole to other people. Not like that bothered Steve any. Honestly, he didn't really care if Howard was rude to other people.

However, now Howard was dead and Peggy was in a home. Plus she didn't really remember him any. She always thought he was her grandson even though she doesn't have any. He found our from the nurses at the home that her son was an only child and he didn't have children. Steve never found out the son's name and he was kind of glad he didn't. He wouldn't meet with the son. . .maybe. Well, Steve probably wouldn't, but a relative of Peggy? They would be family without a doubt since Peggy was the closest thing to a sister that he ever had.

It hurt though. Once he found out that Howard had moved on and had a son. Steve knew that Howard was most defiantly straight and was pretty much only making an exception for Steve. Since Steve was the blond hair blue-eyed wonder from Boston. Who was scrawny but enjected with this serum that enables him to be drunk, but gives him super human abilities. Who was now and will forever be called "Captain America." Who was curious about the same sex just like Howard was.

They weren't accepted. Well, not by most. Peggy was one of the few that actually did accept them along with Bucky who was somehow not dead. Which Steve would be forever grateful for, having his best friend back was amazing. Even if Bucky was outcasted at first. But that was besides the point. Bucky and Peggy were the only ones, everyone else thought that his and Howard's relationship was not acceptable. Not like Steve cared, he was still Captain America even if he played for the same "team."

But all the ended when he froze over in the ice. His relationship ended when Howard moved on, had a kid that was just like him. His relationship ended when he woke up about seventy years into the future. And no, Steve wasn't okay when Fury asked him. Steve would probably be never okay with this. He had lost almost everything and the few things he didn't lose, Steve would make sure that he cherished them. Every moment he spent with these people he cared about now, will forever be in his mind. Steve wasn't willing to let anyone go now.

And that was a problem.

On missions, no one was left behind and that was great in all, but Steve came back with more wounds than others. And even if Steve's cells regenerated, it didn't really mean that he was unstoppable. He knew that because everyone told him that. Natasha once gave Steve a stern lecture about him saving her. He was in a hospital bed since he had major blood loss. Steve can still remember how that conversation went. . .

"Look Steve, I appreciate what you did put there, but that doesn't mean risking yourself like that," she scowled at him," You're more important than a lot of people on this team. You're the leader and you had died out there then we wouldn't know what to do. And I'm sure as hell Tony wouldn't make a great leader. He can't even follow orders correctly."

Steve chuckled at her last comment. Natasha was right about Tony. He couldn't follow orders at all and that shows he won't be a great leader either. But, Steve being more important than anyone else? No, it didn't seem right. They were all more important than him.

"Don't shake you're head and deny that you're important Steve. I know what's going on in that head of yours, mostly everyone does. We know what you're thinking when you save us all the time," her voice grew softer and softer until it was barely a whisper, "We won't disappear like them. You won't be frozen in ice ever again. I can promise you that."

Steve frowned slightly, and tried to sit up more only to get dizzy in the process. He still hasn't really recovered from the blood loss even if it was about twenty minutes ago. "It's not that, Natasha. I mean it's part of that, but me? Important? Who cares about an old man like me?"

She glared darkly at him and he gulped. Steve only say her this angry once and he was seriously glad he wasn't the person the anger was pointed to. Now, it was a different story. The anger was pointed at him now and he wanted to piss his pants because of it.

"I care, Steve. Everyone else cares too, even Tony! He probably cares more about you than everyone else even if he doesn't show it! Stop thinking like that Steve it isn't good for you. Now rest up, I feel like Fury has something else in stores for us. I'll tell the others you're awake. Expect visitors," and with that she turned and left the hospital room.

That was about five weeks ago. After she had left Dr. Banner came and checked his vitals. Thor soon followed after, then Pietro with Clint and Wanda. Vision came for a second with Tony and Bucky. Then, once Tony knew Steve was okay he left, which made Steve feel a little disappointed but he wouldn't admit that to anyone. Later, Logan had visited with Loki since Logan was the one to keep an eye on the trickster. They stayed for a little bit talking to the captain and he didn't mind at all. It was lonely in the white hospital room. He enjoyed the company.

And now since he was out and recovered, everything was back to normal. Well, at least how everything should be. He doubted that this was normal since everyone was a bunch of super heroes living together, but Steve guessed to him it was. Stark Tower was home and it was the best home he'd ever had. (Living in Boston with his mom was great in all but the neighborhood he lived in wasn't the best one. And he was sick all the time since he immune was so weak, that he had to stay inside.) Steve had his best friend living with him, along with his amazing teammates/best friends he ever had. Steve could never ask for more. Though he did want more. Just for one person in particular.

Steve wanted more with Tony. However, he didn't know if that was because he was Howard's son or not. Probably not. Tony may look like Howard but they were to different people. Their personalities weren't even alike. Plus, Tony was the biggest egotistic prude Steve had ever seen and he had seen many before Tony. Sadly, this didn't make Tony any less attractive on Steve's eyes. Oh no. Steve just thought that it made Tony hotter than he already was and that was a slight problem. Especially when Tony spoke so lowly into the mic only to Steve when they were on missions, made Steve's skin crawl and tingle in delight. And this distracted him which was an even greater problem within itself. A distracted Steve wasn't "Good leader Steve" and if he wasn't "Good leader Steve" then the mission went to hell pretty quickly.

But that wasn't really the main problem. The main problem was wether Steve actually had feelings for Tony and it wasn't because of his father. Steve didn't want to have feelings for Tony just because of Howard. Those type of feelings were always half-assed and unfair to the other person. Though, he doubted Tony had feelings for him anyways. Still, it didn't give Steve the right to make things half-assed.

The alarm system in the tower went off and Steve jumped, a little startled. Slightly worried, he flew off his bed and into his closest where his suit is. "Jarvis," he demanded, "What's going on?"

"Someone breached the tower, Captain Rogers and there's robots downtown. It looks like Hydra, sir," the AI replied.

"Really," the captain groaned, "again with them?"

"Yes Captain, so it seems," if Steve didn't know better, he would have thought that the AI seemed amused with his whining. Sadly, Steve did know better and the AI was most definitely amused with his whining.

"Off to save the world again Jarvis?"

"I don't think it's the world this time sir, just New York."

"Because that's better," Steve replied grumpily.

"Oh Captain Rogers, but it is," the AI replied still sounding amused, "Good luck on your mission sir."

"See you later Jarvis." And with that final reply Steve left the safety of his room and into the treacherous world that he had to save from bad guys and villains alike.


	2. Chapter 2

Steve wasn't impressed. These robots were weak and honestly, they were _too_ weak. It made Steve wonder if this really was Hydra. What else did this mission have in store for them? And that thought made Steve worry a little. If there was _something_ else, then what could it be? Jarvis said that someone breached the tower, but he never said who. Plus, when the captain went out of his room it looked like nothing was out of place. No disturbances. Nothing that seemed stolen. No forced entry. However, it was eerily quiet. Steve didn't see any of his teammates suiting up or waiting for him like they usually do. They weren't there when he went outside of the tower either. And they weren't here now.

Steve looked around at his surroundings just encase he missed something. Anythingat _all_. There was nothing, only that. . . _Only that the supposed "Hydra Robots" didn't destroy any buildings or didn't kill anyone_ , he thought to himself and scoffed,  _should have known something seriously wasn't right about this._ Not that he wasn't grateful it was a fake mission, probably only for himself. It was good that the robots didn't destroy everything and kill innocent civilians. However, whoever made this stupid pointless mission was going to pay.

It was Steve's day off from everything. He didn't wake up at five in the morning to go running, he didn't shower, nor did he get up out of bed, that was until his stomach rumbled and begged Steve to feed it. After he ate, Steve went back to bed and just laid there and laid there and laid there until he got that report from Jarvis. What a stupid thing he was believing it too. It was probably Tony who made it up or Fury. Hopefully it _was_ Fury and not Tony. Steve would be downright pissed if it was Tony. Having feelings for Howard's son or not that didn't matter. Steve would make sure Tony wouldn't have access to his lab for at least a week maybe even more. That only seemed fair in Steve's mind. Or better yet, Tony wouldn't have access to his lab _and_ he had to get rid of one of his precious suits. God only knows why Tony has five thousand of them. Okay, maybe he was exaggerating a little. Tony _only_ had at least _thirty_. It wasn't so bad.

Ah, who was Steve kidding? Those suits meant everything to Tony and just imagining the crushed puppy dog look on Tony's face when, no if ever Steve told him that. . .It just made the captains heart break a little inside. Just think about it. The big brown eyes looking at you full of sadness. Brown hair slightly disheveled with whatever Tony was doing. Grease stains on his cheeks or on his arm. Tony's full, pink bottom lip sticking out in a pout and it just made Steve absolutely crazy just thinking about it. If Tony every showed Steve that face again, well he didn't think that even The Hulk could hold him back from having his way with Tony. Oh, Jesus. What amazing things Steve could do to him.

Steve shook his head to get those thoughts out. Now wasn't the time to be thinking dirty thoughts about Tony. Now was the time to march right back into the Stark Tower and demand answers from everyone. And that was exactly was he was going to do.

 

* * *

 

 

When Steve go back to the tower and into the living room, all his teammates were there. This didn't surprise him. What did surprise him though, was that they were laughing and having fun without him. Now usually he didn't really care if they joked about something that he didn't quite understand. Steve had the internet and he would look it up later if he had to so the _next_ time someone did say something about it, he would get it. But this. . .this was different. With this fake mission and puny weak robots, it made it seem like the whole entire team didn't want him here. But this was his home. And these people were his best friends and teammates. These people trusted him with their lives and he trusted them with his too. Natasha said that he was more important on the team. This. . .being left out like this didn't make him feel important. It just made him feel slightly worthless, like he wasn't worth their time. Like he wasn't worth _Tony's_ time because Tony was among them too. Laughing and joking around with them, even passing a couple of beers around. It made him feel like utter shit.

So, like the invisible person he was at the moment, Steve sneaked back into his room and locked the door behind him. "Jarvis?" he asked calling out the AI.

"Yes Captain Rogers?" the AI replied back to him in a calm even tone.

"Did you. . .did you know it was a fake mission I was sent on?"

"Yes sir, I did." Steve let out a shaky sigh and ran a hand through his blond hair. "W-Who told you to tell me this?"

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that sir."

"And why not?"

"Well, they told me not to, Captain," the AI said like it was so simple, but it wasn't. Not to Steve it was.

"Cut the crap Jarvis. Who told you?"

"I cannot tell you tha-"

"Who told you Jarvis?!" Steve yelled finally out of patience. It grew even silent than it already was in his room then. It was deafening and almost unbearable to the point where he had to break something so there was sound.

"Mr. Stark did, Captain Rogers," the AI said, suddenly gentle and quiet in how he said it. Like he felt bad that Steve was lied to. Especially when it was Tony who lied to Steve of all people. But then again it was Tony. And the captain knew he wasn't supposed to be so surprised by that fact. However, he was and like a knife that was thrust into his side, a throbbing pain made its way into Steve's heart and he didn't know what to do. What could he possibly do anyways? March his was out his bedroom door and beat the crap out of Tony? Yell and scream at the Stark boy until his was blue in the face? Steve didn't want to make it into a real big deal. It just hurt real badly and he doubted it would go away anytime soon.

"Mr. Rogers? Are you okay?" the AI's voice asked cutting through Steve's thoughts.

"I'm. . .fine Jarvis. I just need time alone is all."

"Would you like me to tell Sir that you-"

"No! Don't tell Tony anything! In fact, don't tell Tony or anyone I'm here. Tell them that I left or something. Went on a vacation that Fury told me to take. When they're gone, Jarvis, tell me so I can get food or something. But for now, I'm okay. I have everything I need here," Steve interrupted quickly, the words tumbling out of his mouth before he could process what he was actually saying.

"Very well Sir," the AI replied and it didn't go unnoticed by Steve that it sounded like the AI wasn't at all pleased with his decision. But what did Steve care? As of right now he didn't give two shits about what Jarvis thought about the whole situation. Steve could get through today and tomorrow. _Besides I think I have a giant peanut butter jar under my bed along with other things I could snack on for a day or two_ , he thought to himself, _Plus I have a shower and this TV which could keep me occupied for hours. Only problem is making sure no one hears this TV. Well, I'll cross that bridge when I get there._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed another chapter! I'll try and get these out regularly, but no promises. Finals are coming up soon and I have so many projects for school. Beeeh it's terrible! But it has to be done! Sorry this was so short. I'll make sure the next one is longer than the first two. :)


	3. Chapter 3

A week passed by and honestly, it was the slowest week ever. Steve didn’t risk putting the TV on nor the radio. It would make too much sound and he didn’t want anyone to find him out. However, Steve did have books and a big selection of them too which kept him occupied over the course of the week, but one could read so many books at one time. If Steve wasn’t reading he was sleeping, taking little cat naps here and there which messed up his sleeping schedule, but he didn’t care. But, the days started to mold together and Steve had to check his alarm clock often to remind himself of what day it actually was. It was a struggle most of the time.

Though Steve did love taking long showers and baths. Not having to be anywhere was nice and sometimes Steve thought if he wasn’t an Avenger and he was never in that ice what would actually happen. Would Howard and him be still together? But then…What about Tony? What about Tony’s mom? Well, Steve had a decent amount of evidence pointing to who it really was, but the Captain couldn’t say so for sure. He would have to go visit that person in a home before he confirmed his suspicions. Maybe, he could go do that today.

“Jarvis?” Steve called.

“Yes Mr. Rogers?” the AI replied after a minute.

“Who’s in the tower and where are they?” There was another pause which Steve could only guess Jarvis was checking who was here and who wasn’t.

“Sir is here and he’s locked up in the lap. Mr. Barnes appears to be out. Thor is gone as well, so is Natasha, Clint, Pietro, Wanda, Vision, and Dr. Banner. Logan is in his room sleeping and Mr. Parker seems to be out too. Off with his boyfriend I presume,” Jarvis finished and Steve growled a little. Peter wasn’t supposed to be out with Wade at all. Steve decided after this issue is solved he would have a talk with Peter again.

“So Jarvis, it’s safe to say I can go out of my room unnoticed?”

“Yes sir, it appears so,” the AI said and Steve nodded.

“Excellent, thank you Jarvis.”

“Anytime,” and then the AI left Steve to his own thoughts. He would get ready now and go see the person who also heavily mattered in his life: Peggy.

Peggy was Steve and Howard’s best friend back on the base. Before Steve and Howard got together, Peggy was the only one that knew about Steve’s sexuality and his attraction towards Howard. She was also the one who gave Steve enough balls to actually ask Howard out one night. And well, he was very surprised when Howard said yes to a date. But Peggy was ecstatic! She was so happy when Steve had told her the news that she jumped for joy and shouted loudly. She only stopped when Steve had told her that everyone was staring at her. She was amazing. She still _is_ amazing even though she has memory loss and doesn’t quite know who Steve is. Though, Steve guessed that didn’t really matter anyways. As long as Peggy was still here still everything was okay.

Well, maybe not _everything_ was okay. Things with Tony were especially not okay. However…Yeah, no. Steve didn’t have no rebuttal for that point. Things weren’t okay and that was a fact. But Steve rather not dwell on it. There was still one more week. One more week of hiding, one more week of being a little carefree, and one more week of trying to work out his feelings. He felt that his feelings would be the hardest, but going to see Peggy would revoke that somehow. Somehow…somehow he would do this. He was determined, but first he had to get out of here.

* * *

 

Getting out of the tower was easier said than done. Logan was in the living room snoring as loud as a bear and Steve was pretty sure that nothing could wake him up, but he still wanted to be careful. So, he snuck around the couch and to the elevator to go to the garage. Getting his keys to his motorcycle was super easy since it was right next to the wall of the elevator when Steve walked out. He grabbed his keys and went straight over to his motorcycle, his baby. The feeling he felt while riding made him feel alive, made him feel exhilarated. It was the best thing ever. But Steve made a mistake. A very bad fatal mistake.

He never doubled checked if Tony was actually in his lab still.

A voice whispered Steve’s name, so hoarse so quiet that he thought he didn’t hear it like it was a figment of his imagination. There was a figure off to his left that was short, well shorter than he was since Steve stood a proud six feet, with peppered hair and a glowing blue hue of light coming from his chest.

Tony…

Steve’s heart felt like it was going to come out of his chest. His mouth suddenly ran dry, his tongue felt like cotton, and his hands were quivering violently. This…this wasn’t supposed to happen. Not this early! Not one week in! And then suddenly Steve got enough will power to move his legs over to his motorcycle. He didn’t look back at Tony, Steve _never_ looked back at Tony even when the billionaire playboy called out his name again. Shouted it out it seemed like it hurt. The voice was so raw, so powerful in that one instant that Steve didn’t know how he didn’t go back there and scoop Tony up in a bone crushing hug.

It was like a desperate war cry and Steve could imagine the look on Tony’s face. The solid anguish that was already there, but now in a more prominent form. His brown eyes that held grief and sorrow, regret and self-loathing were now more wild than before. Tony’s shaking form…it trembled more violently. Steve only guessed his anxiety was kicking in. The sheer heart-shattering nervousness Tony must have felt in that moment along with the guilt. That guilt…which kicked Tony in the stomach every time he thought about Steve. Because Tony was the reason Steve left even if it was for something so minuscule.

And Steve never looked back. Not when he mounted his bike, not when he started the engine, not when he clenched the handles so hard that white spread over his knuckles and he dented the handles just a little bit. Not even when he moved his heel back against the kickstand, which would be the perfect moment to hold Tony’s eyes, but Steve didn’t. He couldn’t will himself to, didn’t have enough courage. He didn’t even look back when Tony shouted his name one more final time while Steve drove off to the home.

“Steve?”

“Steve!”

“ _Steve_!”

* * *

 

The air was surprisingly brisk. Or maybe it was just him since he felt so cold inside. So empty of everything. Warmth didn’t look like it was going to come to him anytime soon and as of right now Steve just really wanted to see Peggy. He felt comfort in her old withering voice even if she barely remembered him. Honestly, Steve would be amazed if she actually did remember him. No warmth came to him at that thought though. Just more coldness because Steve didn’t think that ever would happen in the small little time she has left to live. He knew that day was drawing closer and closer. He regrets not seeing her more than he already has.

He whipped those thoughts straight clear from his head. Five more minutes and he would be there. Five more minutes and he could actually find out whether or not his suspicions were true. Because he knew that something was off from the very start. Because Tony looked like his two most important people ever in the entire world. Because Tony looked like Howard which was a given. However... However, Tony also had Peggy in him and Steve could easily see it. He could see in in Tony’s chocolate brown eyes. See it in a part of his arrogant personality that Peggy was somehow there. Peggy was surprisingly there and Steve would prove it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was so pissed off because I was writing it and it erased everything. I'm so sorry it's late. I finished the other two chapters and I'll have them out today or tomorrow. Please do enjoy! :)


	4. Chapter 4

The home was new. It was newer than the old one Peggy was last in. It was somehow grander too with its nicely decorated lobby and new carpeted floor. Steve was a little surprised at first when he didn’t see very much elderly people about. He would have thought since this was new that more people would be here whether it was visiting or not. Apparently that answer was no, he thought when an elderly woman passed him slowly with her walker. He shrugged and made he was over to the counter. A woman was standing there, clicking around on the computer and smacking her lips loudly. Brunette hair hung high in a ponytail and the rectangular glasses hung on the bridge of her nose, a finger coming to push them further up. She was pretty, Steve guessed, but she wasn’t his type at all.

He cleared his throat trying to make his presence known. It went unnoticed. Frowning, he looked at the girl that was clicking away on the keyboard. She probably couldn’t hear him because she was too busy smacking her lips so loudly. It was becoming annoying and fast. “Uh…Miss?” he questioned.

She looked up with an eyebrow raised. “And how may I help you?” Steve winced, her voice was the most nasally thing he has ever heard. Her glasses fell forward again and she pushed them up using her middle finger. He twitched.

“Yeah, I’m here to see Peggy Carter. I was told these were the visiting hours for her,” he told the girl and she smiled at him creepily.

“Of course, her room is on the second floor, room number 207. Have a pleasant visit!” She said, calling after him when he started to move away once he heard the floor and room number. He took the flight of stairs seeing as everyone used the elevator. Steve didn’t mind, this way was way quicker and he could use more time in seeing Peggy since this visit was a little more special than the others. Since, well, this visit was about getting the truth and sorting out his feelings. Somehow that little thought made it all the more special which was strange. But he didn’t want to dwell on that.

He was in front of her door in less than ten minutes. The flight of stairs lasting two and finding her room was about three because somehow Steve got turned around and had to ask one of the nurses to show him room 207. Steve knocked and waited until her heard Peggy’s old withered voice calling him in. He took a breath, turning the door handle slowly and having a strained small smile on his face when he entered. She looked at him, her eyes a dull hue and her hair, still down in waves but only the color changed to a light gray. Her skin was just like all the elderly people: old and withered.

“Who are you?” Peggy asked and a twinge of sadness filled Steve's chest again. His mouth suddenly felt dry and he gulped to try a ease it. 

"My name is Steve, ma'am. I would just like to ask you a few questions..." 

She snorted, "Questions? About whom?"

Steve moved across the room taking a seat in front of her, "Just about Howard Stark and his son? If that was alright with you?"

"So you came to me? A little old lady? Young man, I will tell you that not getting some type of interview with Tony Stark doesn't make it right to bother an elderly woman such as myself," She frowned, "But I can tell you're not actually a reporter. There's no big bulky camera around your neck." Steve looked down at his lap, his hands wrung together in a tight coil.

"No ma'am I'm not. I know Tony personally. I'm a...friend of his, I guess. I just wanted to know something that's all." Peggy looked at him for a second, her gaze intense which made Steve fidget rather uncomfortably in his sit.

"You his lover, young man?"

Steve spluttered, "N-No ma'am! I am not!" She laughed and Steve almost gave a sigh because he was hearing it again. If he could close his eyes right now, he could picture them younger. All of them together...Bucky, Peggy and even Howard with his arm wrapped around Steve's waist. It was a nice picture, but it wasn't now. And Steve had a slight problem with that. He didn't want to look back to the past and remember things he couldn't possibly have anymore.

"Well then ask away my dear boy," she told him and Steve nodded his head then drew in a breath.

"After...After Captain America went down whatever happened to Howard? To You?"

Peggy sighed, "Honestly, I don't even know. Howard was a wreck and so was I. Steve was our best friend and in Howard's case...lover too. It crushed him when they couldn't retrieve his body from the ice. He started drinking heavily and sometimes on really bad nights I would join him." Her eyes grew distant like she remembered exactly what was happening. "One night, it was late maybe about eleven or so, Howard was drinking again in his home and invited me over so I could have a drink with him. We got drunk, so drunk that in the morning when I woke up I was naked in bed with him. I panicked and quickly left after gathering me clothes. A couple weeks later and I was throwing up, but I didn't feel sick. So I went to the doctors... I was two weeks pregnant which was a major shock all in itself, but now I had to tell Howard. 

"He took it surprisingly well, but we didn't get together. Nothing could replace Steve in his heart and I knew that. However, some part of me also expected more," She laughed then continued, "Nine months later a baby boy named Anthony Stark was born. I was happy, I had a healthy son and a best friend that was always there for me. I started falling sick then. Forgetting things that I needed to remember like my own sons name...I was a mess. So I left to get some medical help. I should have known that was a terrible idea. But he's grown into a fine young man Steve, don't you think?"

Steve looked at her and watched her for a second. His eyes misting over with tears as he head ran three hundred miles per hour. His suspicions were correct. Peggy and Howard...even though it was accidental due to drunkenness, had sex and created Tony. Honestly, if Steve thought about it super hard, it wasn't all that surprising. Of course the two people he cherished the most created something as magnificent as Tony. Oh...Tony. His face flashed in Steve's head making him grimace. He _had_ to talk to Tony today.

"Who are you?" a voice asked and Steve had to register that it was from Peggy. Her eyes held confusion and fear while she leaned back into her chair like she was trying to get away from him.

"Don't worry," he spoke voice soft, "I was just leaving, thank you for your time Peggy. I'll make sure to visit you soon and I'll bring a special someone with me, I promise." And with that Steve got up and walked out of the room, gently closing the door behind him. He swiftly made his way down the stairs and out into the lobby with the same lady that was smacking her lips loudly. She was still doing it. He twitched again, but ignored it to walk out of the home to his motorcycle. _Hold on Tony_ , he thought,  _I'll be there soon_.

* * *

Steve stepped out of the elevator after asking Jarvis where exactly Tony was. Jarvis had told Steve that Tony has been in Steve's room ever since he left. So, Steve made his way over to his room and opened the door without a second of hesitation. And Jarvis was right, Tony _is_ here. He was curled up in a tight ball under Steve's covers, form still quivering lightly. The Captain made his way over to the form and sat down right next to it, a hand gently placed on a side. "Tony...I'm sorry," he whispered. There was a whimper, it was so pathetic that Steve almost had to take a second. This was _Tony_. Right now was a side of Tony that not many people saw and eventually he figured out why.

In these moments right here, Tony was so built up on his feelings that everything was released all at once. All his agony, sadness and regret along with the guilt. And Steve wanted this all for himself. All these moments and feelings, Steve wanted. He felt like monopolizing Tony and that's when he figured it out. That simple selfish thought made Steve figure out his true feelings. Howard was a great lover and an amazing best friend that Steve had felt he could tell anything to, but that was all in the past now. He would always love Howard, but somehow Tony had wormed into his heart as well. He saw so much of Howard inside of Tony that it was a little scary to even think about and these little things made Steve fall in love all over again. Just this time it was the son of Howard which was already ironic enough.

"Tony," he said again a little louder, but still just as soft, "I'm really sorry. It's not your fault, well, not really anyway. It was just...Seeing you guys all laughing just made me feel different somehow because I'm from a different day in age. Seventy years, Tony. That's how long I've been under that ice and the world has changed so much since then. I was just feeling insecure about myself. I'm so sorry." The lump under the covers stirred a little. There wasn't a response.

He waited.

"You left without even looking _back._ I thought you were leaving...I was so scared," Tony voice was cracked and raw, emotion still caked into it. He moved under the covers, twisting his body towards Steve and pulling down the blanket to reveal his face. The playboy really did look like shit. His eyes were red rimed with tears shining. His hair was everywhere on his head sticking up in random directions that didn't even look real. _Oh Tony_.

"I was hurting Tony... I didn't mean to make you so worried. I didn't even know if you liked me!" Steve confessed, his face going a light red and his cheeks becoming a little warm.

"I do like you! I do...I-I love you Steve. I never wanted to hurt you at all! I sent you o that fake mission because I was coming up with a plan since in a another week was when you came back to the living. The day you got out of that ice. I wanted to make it special. I didn't even think you would take it in the wrong way." Steve's entire system at the moment was shocked at Tony's incredibly bold confession. And then his entire body warmed with this amazing heat that made Steve want to keep this forever. HE would always keep this feeling.

"I love you too, Tony," he confessed back and leaned heavily on the body beside him. Steve tucked his head into Tony's neck and whispered that three word confession over and over again like it was some type of charm. Some type of spell he suddenly went under.

This was some fucking spell.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Here's another chapter out! The last one is five and I'll make sure to get this out later on today! I hope you enjoyed this one though. XD


	5. Epilogue

1 Month Later...

 

There was a stutter of breath. A gasp, that was followed by a long drawn out moan, high pitched and loud. Tony was withering in pleasure beneath Steve. His fists clenched the bed sheets under him and twisted whenever a hot feeling shot up inside of him. Tony was passed his breaking point and Steve knew it too, if the begging was anything to go by. 

"P-please! Steve please! I can't take it!" Steve stopped what he was doing, taking his mouth off of Tony's pert nipple then stopping the motions that his fingers were doing that was causing Tony to become so undone. 

"What? What is it that you want?" He asked, his voice low and rumbled in his chest. Tony shivered and gripped the bedsheets again pulling them up towards him, "I-I need you, please. I want you to fill me up with your hard cock! Please Steve?" In response, there was a smirk and a twisting of his fingers on Tony's prostate before Steve pulled them out and reached for the beside table. Grabbing the condom, he teared it and rolled it onto him while Tony watched with impatient eyes. 

Smiling, Steve looked at Tony and asked, "Are you ready?" Nodding rapidly, Tony scrunched his eyes up once he felt Steve go in a little ways and then gasped once he felt the burning sensation of getting stretched out. Steve was big and wide and Tony thought that maybe if he was a little more patient, Steve would have prepared him a little longer for this monster of a thing. Too late now, Steve was already half way in him. 

Inch by inch Steve went being hyper aware of Tony's face movements and little hisses of pain he would make if he went in too much at one time. He wanted to make this pleasurable for the both of them since it was Tony's first time, plus Steve hasn't had sex since he was with Howard. He wanted to make this one count, to engrave this into his memory and have it stored somewhere in a safe little box where he would hold all his precious memories. 

"S-Steve!" Tony gasped loudly and his eyes scrunched up more tightly. Steve had brushed a bundle of nerves. He smirked and made a simple shallow thrust into Tony. The response was a very loud moan causing some shivers to run up and down Steve's spine. He grew the feeling that they wouldn't last much longer. Might as well just make the most of it.

"Are you okay, Tony?" He asked. Even if they weren't going to last he still wanted to make sure. There was a nod and a shift in hips followed by a hoarse, "Mooove." Getting the okay, Steve started moving long, slow thrusts into Tony, each time hitting that bundle of nerves.

Moans and groans encased the room with their sound, bouncing of the sound proof walls (which Steve found out when he told Tony he didn't want to risk watching the T.V. He should have known Tony would put sound proof walls for a few reasons. Steve should have seen it sooner.) which was probably a great thing for the people that were probably still in the tower. The captain knelt down and captured Tony's lips in a slow open-mouthed kiss. Tongues danced together slowly while Steve sneakily snaked his hand between them. Tony felt it right away and eagerly thrusters up into the hand, adding a million times more pleasure than before.

Tony whined, "S-Shit Steve! More harder!" Steve groaned and picked up the pace of his thrusts. His hand followed his motions soon after and Tony was growing louder and louder by the second. 

He wasn't going to last. 

"More! Harder please, I-" he cut himself off with a scream when Steve rammed hard into him. Tony did say harder... Though, Steve wasn't going to last long, not with that burning sensation in his gut was telling him. It was spreading out throughout his body making him heat up insanely. 

"Fuuck, T-Tony I'm going to-"

"Y-Yes! So am I!" Steve groaned a little louder this time and thumbed the tip of Tony's cock making him scream out again and cum all over Steve hand and both their stomachs. His ass tightened up around Steve and the heat was just too great. He spilled his seed into the condom, moaning loudly when he came. Steve lay limp on Tony's chest breathing raggedly. Once he found the strength to move, slowly pushed up into his elbows and pulled out. Looking at Tony he couldn't help but smile at the image. Cum was all over his chest, but his breathing was even, his eyes closed and face peaceful. He had fallen asleep. How cute. 

He pulled off the condom and tied it, throwing it away in the trash next to his bed. The captain got up and went to the bathroom getting a washcloth wet then coming back to clean Tony off. He wiped himself off and threw the washcloth somewhere on the floor with all of their clothes. Getting right next to Tony, Steve grabbed the bed covers and laid right next to him pulling the smaller male into his chest with the blankets over them. He kissed Tony's temple and closed his eyes breathing out heavily. He could really get used to this. 

 

1 week later…

Everything was back to normal in the tower. The rest of the Avengers knew the story of why Steve went on "vacation" or in Tony's terms "missing". Natasha had dropped kicked him then hugged him tightly welcoming him "back" and the rest have him claps on the shoulder all except for Thor who gave him a bone crushing hug, literally. Steve might have heard something crack somewhere in his body and that was a little concerning. However, he did feel whole again. This team was his family even if that took a little while to actually see. Steve was ecstatic to finally figure out his feelings, though his memories of the time Howard and him spent together will always be in that little box of his. But the sad part of all of this was…

He never got to keep that promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The sex scene probably sucked crap, I already know that. It was my first time writing one, but I hoped you enjoyed anyways! But, this is the end of the story! It was my first time writing in this fandom so it probably sucked pretty badly, however I'm proud of what I did so that's all that matters really. Thank you for reading!


End file.
